Gravity Hold
Gravity Hold |Image = GravityHoldWepGif.gif |Icon = |WepCode = GravityHoldWep |GameOrigin = Mega Man 5 |WepColors = Purple-on-White |WepSpeed = Very Slow |MissileSpeed = --- |Uses = 4 uses |WepType = 6 Area of effect |WepDamage = 5 (*5) (Explosive) (Z = 0;8) (Gravity area of effect) 10 (*5) (Explosive) (Z = ]8;32]) (Gravity area of effect) 15 (*5) (Explosive) (Z = ]32;128]) (Gravity area of effect) 20 (*5) (Explosive) (Z = ]128;180]) (Gravity area of effect) 25 (*5) (Explosive) (Z = ]180;+∞[) (Gravity area of effect) |Maps = |}} Gravity Hold is a rare and unique area of effect attack that deals damage to players close to the user directly proportional how high above the ground they are, thrusting them downwards in the process. This dangerous weapon is usually well protected by being in hard to reach places. The table below describes the amount of damages it does according to the victim's height when hit. To give a frame of reference for height, a natural jump from the ground under normal gravity circumstances achieves about Z = 67. The height is measured from the "feet" of the player, so while standing on the ground, he/she has a height of Z = 0. Tactics Using Gravity Hold Gravity Hold is a situational weapon that exists to counter airborne opponents. You can take advantage of this by hanging around elevated ledges where players must fall from with this weapon. Jumping players that are not aware you have gravity hold are also good targets, so switch into it against a jump-happy opponent It can also be used on crowds or to finish weakened opponents as it does fairly respectable instant damage over a wide area. Combining this weapon with Wind Storm, which launches players upward, is a highly devious tactic. Vs. Gravity Hold Do not jump. Period. Avoid using Rush Coil or Rush Jet when you know someone is abusing this weapon. If your foe has just used gravity hold, they have a sizable period of vulnerability that you should take advantage of. As long as you remain on the ground, Gravity Hold will generally lose in direct combat to any other weapon in the game. Code actor GravityHoldWep : MegaBuster 10079 { //$Category MM8BDM-Weapons Weapon.AmmoUse 7 Weapon.AmmoGive 28 Weapon.SlotNumber 6 Obituary "%o was smashed by %k's Gravity Hold." Inventory.Pickupmessage "Power up! Gravity Hold!" weapon.ammotype "GravityHoldAmmo" inventory.pickupsound "weapon/weaponup" +WEAPON.AMMO_OPTIONAL inventory.icon "GRAVSI" Scale 2.0 States { Spawn: WEA3 F 0 WEA3 F 0 //A_JumpIf(ACS_ExecuteWithResult(975,0) 1,"Death") WEA3 F 1 //A_JumpIf(ACS_ExecuteWithResult(975,0) 3,"Death") WEA3 F 1 Goto Spawn + 3 Ready: FSTO A 0 ACS_ExecuteAlways(998,0,50) FSTO A 1 A_WeaponReady Goto Ready+1 Deselect: TNT1 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 0 A_Lower FSTO A 1 A_Lower Loop Select: TNT1 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 0 A_Raise FSTO A 1 A_Raise Loop Fire: FSTO A 0 A_JumpIfNoAmmo("NoAmmo") FSTO A 0 A_FireCustomMissile("GravityHold",0,1,8,0) FSTO BC 1 FSTO A 0 A_PlaySoundEx("weapon/gravityhold","Weapon") FSTO D 45 FSTO C 2 FSTO A 0 A_Refire Goto Ready+1 NoAmmo: FSTO A 1 ACS_Execute(979,0) Goto Ready+1 Death: WEA3 F 0 stop } } actor GravityHold { -SOLID +NOGRAVITY PROJECTILE damage 0 radius 1 height 1 damagetype "GravityHold" States { Spawn: TNT1 A 0 TNT1 A 1 A_Explode(5, 1000,0) TNT1 A 1 A_Explode(5, 1000,0) TNT1 A 1 A_Explode(5, 768,0) TNT1 A 1 A_Explode(5, 512,0) TNT1 A 1 A_Explode(5, 512,0) stop } } actor GravityHoldAmmo : Ammo { inventory.amount 1 inventory.maxamount 28 } Category:Weapons Category:Mega Man 5 Category:Area of effect